


Morning Haze

by pilindiel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, They're in a Post-Sex haze, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilindiel/pseuds/pilindiel
Summary: Marco’s calloused fingers dance up Jean’s bicep, dragging against his warm skin, until a frown crosses Jean’s pristine features and Marco playfully pokes the tightness between Jean’s eyebrows.





	Morning Haze

It’s far too early in the morning when Marco wakes up, but the line of light through their broken blinds is perfectly placed to shine directly onto his face while he sleeps.  He hates being woken up, especially after such an…ahem, _**eventful night**_ , but it’s worth it to see the man sleeping beside him.

Usually, Jean’s expression is pinched – all heavy lines between his brow and smarmy smiles – but when he’s asleep he looks younger, more at peace.  Marco’s chest warms and tries to tell himself it’s because Jean is sleeping that he looks so happy, but part of him knows he’s to blame for the relaxed breaths that wheeze through Jean’s nose as he squishes more into his pillow.

Marco sighs, helpless, and lets his eyes wander over Jean’s bare skin.  There are several blossoms of red and purple along his neck and collarbones – evidence of their after dinner activities – but Jean’s ears received the worst of it, not that Jean was complaining in the slightest.  It was a new thing they figured out together, and Marco definitely gave Jean his utmost attention once _**that**_ secret was uncovered.

Marco’s calloused fingers dance up Jean’s bicep, dragging against his warm skin, until a frown crosses Jean’s pristine features and Marco playfully pokes the tightness between Jean’s eyebrows.

Jean groans, annoyed, and his eyes blink open slowly, irritation apparent in the amber color of his eyes.  Marco tries to bite down on his smile, but it’s so hard when his body thrums with warmth, his heart a staccato in his chest.  

“Sorry,” Marco whispers, leaning down to press a kiss to Jean’s cheek.

Jean rolls his eyes but wraps his arm around Marco’s neck, pulling him with uncharacteristic strength back under the covers.

“Too early,” Jean protests sleepily, “Back to sleep.”  Marco giggles but complies, pulling Jean into his chest as he matches Jean’s breathing.

A couple more hours couldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to do most prompts so I end up just being like "hey this could work for the default thing I'm comfortable writing". The only way it could have been MORE comfortable for me to write would be if it was like, slow morning sex or something, but I wrote smut last time so eh.


End file.
